The Biography Of a Greco-Roman
by Greca-Roma21
Summary: The Greek and Roman demigods have never gotten along. On person can change that. But to reslove over 2 millennia of bad blood she has to be different from the other demigods. She has to be Greco-Roman.
1. Prolouge: Words from the Past

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, his friends, Camp Half-Blood or the Gods. I love Rick's works and I mean no disrespect. Please don't sue and enjoy the fan-fic.

Prologue: Words from the Past

Demigods as a whole never have good childhoods. Children of the Big Three are hunted to no end and are often killed. Arachne and her brood torment the children of Athena. But children of Apollo are lucky. We can live normally, or as normally as your life could be as a demigod. Until recently no child of Apollo has experienced the torment and fear that other demigods have to face. Not until me. My name is Alana Martins, daughter of Apollo, and the monsters, the Gods, even some of my fellow demigods want to kill me.

To understand my story you're going to need a little background in to the world of Gods, monsters and demigods. There are two categories of demigods, Greek and Roman. The Greek demigods live and train on the east coast, Long Island to be specific. Romans have established themselves in the west, the Berkeley Hills. The two groups have warred since Rome was founded has been a lot of blood shed because of it. The Gods separated the groups after they started the Civil War (long story). The Gods thought that the two groups could never live in peace. One mistake changed that and the world as we now it. And that mistake was me.

I was not supposed to be born, or maybe I was. Phoebus Apollo, my dad, received a prophecy from The Fates that described a "Greco-Roman Daughter of the Sun" who would "unite the family of the Gods". These words were also repeated in the Sibylline books. What they never mention was the hell I would have to go though first.

I would like to say that my first memory was a happy one but as I said before that's kind of out of the question. When I remember, the scene comes in fragments. Fire and smoke and screams, those comes first. Then pain, not of the physical world but, the pain of a broken . . .Obliterated heart. The feeling of being abandoned, that there should be some one holding me telling me it's all right. Finally the picture blurs in to focus. The burning wrecks and people in blue and yellow. A lady in light blue is sitting next to me in the van I am in. She asks me if any thing hurts or if I am dizzy. Words are lodged in my throat so I shake my head. _No_. My eyes are fixed on a three figures in black loading black bags in to the back of another white van but this one with out the lights, simply marked with the black symbols someone was teaching me, letters, words. (Years later I discovered that the word was Coroner)

"_Mama"_ My voice is hoarse but I call for my family. The lady next to me turns her head. "_Where's Mama? And Evan and Bobby?" _ They were with me in that twisted wreck that was a car, Mama and Step-papa Evan and big half-brother Bobby. Her eyes are sad and her voice is hushed when she says. _" I'm so sorry, Alana, but they didn't survive the crash" _I was barely five years old, completely and utterly alone in the world.

The next memory is easier to remember. After the crash I went to a lot of foster homes, none of them nice. I was still small and I didn't understand why this family was so mean to each other or to me. I find myself staring at grey walls. My back is pressed against a door. Yelling, crashing and the sound of fists on flesh echo from outside. I am praying that he will forget I am here this time, that he won't hit me again. But then I see it, a flash of hope at my window. My guardian angel, Sonny. He holds a finger to his lips and beckons me to the open window. He looks like me. He has the same red-gold hair, same blue eyes. But he is tanned from time in the sun and I am pale and sickly. _" Do you want to leave Laney?"_ His words were the answer to every prayer I had. I nod furiously. He smiles and lifts me up and out of the bad house.

A lady in sliver smiles at me and takes my hand. _"Are you another angel?" _I ask. Her brow furrows and she narrows her eyes at Sonny _" That's what you told her we are?" _Sonny shrugs. She kneels and looks me in the eye. _" Child, I am no angel. I am a Goddess. Artemis, Lady of the Moon and your aunt. And that man there," _She nods to Sonny._ "Is your father, Apollo God of the Sun" "Papa?" _ Sonny smiles and hold out his arms. I run and fall into his embrace. This is right. _"We are going to take you home Alana" _He whispers in my hair. I pull back "_People say that my home!" _ I point to the low grey house. _"Don't want to go back!"_ He shushes me _"You are coming to my home and you will never have to come back here, ever."_ I smile and we disappear from the brown yard.

The next years were some of the best of my life. I learned letters and numbers, how to sing and fire a bow. Time slowed for me. I looked to be about 10 years old but I had walked the earth for almost twice that time. I learned why my Mother died. The monsters tried to get me. I was a child that could destroy the Gods, but not just the Greek ones and not just those who are honored as Olympians, all of them, Greek and Roman, Major and Minor. Apollo taught me why:

Gods can like the moon. They have phases, Greek and Roman, Full and New. Which phase their godly parent is, determine the type of demigod a child turns out to be. But like the Moon gods do not just have two phases, they have many in between phases that hold both Greek and Roman traits or Greco-Roman. Children born during this time have attributes of both sides of the God and can be more Greek or Roman depending on the phase.

But I was different. Until me demigods, were always born with small amounts of the opposite side of their godly parent, like the Moon missing a small sliver after the last night of the Full moon, so they are mostly one or the other and can live, well normally. But I represent exactly half Greek Apollo and exactly half Roman Apollo. Like a half moon. I am neither Greek nor Roman, I am Greco-Roman. What dose this mean? In the simplest terms, I have a spilt personality. And they fight . . . A lot.

Author's Note: This story has been rattling around in my head for a long time and is very dear to my heart. So I will not post the next chapter unless people want me too. Okay? So review and I hope to see you again.


	2. Chapter 1: The Start of My Journey

A/N: I am very surprised at how much you guys like my story. This next chapter is much longer than the first. P.S. _Italics-_ Alana's thoughts, **_Bold_**_** Italics**-_Greca speaking,_**Bold Italics**_** underlined-** Roma speaking

Discliamer: Love you Rick! Don't own so don't sue. I do own Alana, Greca and Roma though. (Don't own "Together" by Demi Lovato either)

Chapter 1: The start of my journey

Greca and Roma are my constant companions, and they live in my head. They represent the two aspects of the Gods. And just like the sides of the Gods they don't get along at all. This causes nausea, confusion and headaches, lots of headaches. Artemis believes that with meditation and balance of my chi they can be controlled and I can have peace. So I spend an hour a day listening to these two yell and scream and basically give me a migraine. And it is during one of these lessons I start my story.

"Focus Alana" My eyes are forced closed but I would know Artemis's voice anywhere. Through gritted teeth I say, "I'm trying" "No you're not" My eyes snap open and I see her siting in full lotus across from me. "You try concentrating with these two trying to kill each other!" I scream. She sighs. "What are they fighting about now?" "I DON'T KNOW! I NEVER KNOW! YOU'RE THE GODDESS MAKE THEM SHUT UP!" I shout. The birds in the trees 100 feet away are startled and take off. _**Great job Roma. Look what you did.**_Greca taunts. _**It's not my fault Greca you were the one screamed so it's you fault.**_ Roma replies snottily. "Quiet you two." I rub my temples, hoping this won't start another migraine. Artemis sits calmly, we have done this before. "Done?" I nod. "Again."

I breathe and close my eyes. I see the cool clearing and the pond. Greca, lithe beautiful and graceful, sits a ways away to my right and Roma, stocky and warlike, is on the left. Same as always. I project my thoughts to them. I am calm, I am one, and you will behave. _**Not until Roma apologizes**__. _Greca jumps to her feet and points accusingly._**For what**__**,**_ Roma is defensive and glares at Greca. She crosses her arms._ Why dose Roma need to apologize, Greca?_ My voice is low but they hear me**. **_**She stole it, she and those Romans. They need to give it back and apologize.**_ Greca draws a Celestial Bronze sword and Roma follows suite with her Imperial Gold one._**We didn't take it you lying Greek**__**! **_Now they are fighting and shouting at each other and I am caught in between. This continues for mere moments but my head is soon pounding like it will burst.

"What do they say Alana?" Artemis's voice breaks the scene and I fade back to reality. I open my eyes "Greca thinks Roma stole something. They won't say what it is but it's important." She nods, "Today's meditation lesson is over. Meet at the Archery Range in one hour." Just like that she is gone, typical behavior for a goddess.

I stand and stretch my muscles. I look around. This place is so familiar but it always takes my breath away. Lush green gardens and neat stone paths stretch for miles. A few statues of my father and Artemis stand at different intervals. The patio we use for meditation looks over a deep blue pool.

I roll my yoga mat and wave goodbye to the water spirits. I find my shoes and take a stroll though the gardens to my private oasis, a two-story white building with a blue door, home sweet home. I unlock the door and drop my keys and yoga mat on the table by the door. The bottom level of the house is my training dojo and classroom. The hardwood floors squeak as I remove my shoes. A flight of carpeted stairs leads to the upper floor, my rooms. As I climb the stairs I can hear the continued fight between Greca and Roma, though it has lost some of its ferocity.

I walk to my bedroom, my only escape. Greca and Roma's voices are quietest here and they don't fight as much, but I can't always stay in my room even if it is beautiful. Tones of blue and purple with accents of cream and sliver create a soothing atmosphere. My desk with my laptop and classwork sits opposite a large set of windows. A seating area with soft blue and purple chairs is circled around a small flat screen TV with my collection of movies to the left of it. My guitar leans on one wall next to my purple and white canopy bed. I pick it up and strum the chords to a familiar song. I sit on my bed quietly until my mind remembers the words and I sing.

"_Do you remember at all?_

_People walking hand-in-hand_

_Can we feel that love again?_

_Can you imagine at all?_

_If we all could get along_

_Than we could all sing this song_

_Together"_

In my mind Greca and Roma halt their battle, sit across the pond from another and sing with me. This is the one of the only times they agree and can work together. We continue this way until my meal is brought. Then they sleep and my mind is finally quiet. Until my father's messenger bursts in with some news.

"What are you doing in my room!" I screech. (Well Roma screeches. Sometimes they can forcibly knock my fragile balance out of whack and take over my voice and body.) The poor dryad drops to the floor "A thousand pardons Madame, but your father calls for you." Her voice shakes; She is afraid. _**Now you did it Roma. **_Greca chides her sister and Roma flushes. "Hey I'm sorry, I scared you, Roma came be very . . ." I search for the right word as I pull her of the floor "Defensive. She though we were being attacked." The dryad nods. "Your father and aunt need to see you in the Great Hall immediately." I groan and attempt to follow the dryad out of my bedroom, but she isn't moving "Your father said you should change into something clean." She says. "Next time say that before I run into you."

Now changed into a clean pair of cargo pants and a black tank top, I follow her out of my house and into my father's palace. For once Greca and Roma don't start fighting as soon as I leave my room. This worries me more than anything, mostly because after the battle they were waging on the patio earlier, only something really bad could shut them up. I now stand before the tall oak doors to the Great Hall. I stretch my hand out to pull the handle then jump back as the giant doors open by themselves. I peer in and immediately wish I could run.

Standing in the middle of my father's hall are The Big Three and the rest of The Olympians. "Alana come here." My father's voice is strained and I rush to his side. As I cross the floor I can feel the eyes following me, and for the first time since I arrived here, I am frightened. I stand as tall as I can in front of Apollo, his hands on my shoulders as he introduces me to the people who have every right to destroy me on the spot.

I can tell that they are angry; I feel it in the way they look at Apollo and me and in their auras. Zeus storming grey eyes with a beard to match is the first to speak. "This child is the one you spoke of?" His words are directed at Apollo but his eyes like all the others belonging to this angry crowd are fixed on me. "Yes Lord Zeus, this is Alana Martins, the Greco-Roman. Is there a problem, Father?" My father has never used my 'title' before or my last name. Something has changed. I am pulled from my train of thought by another voice, Poseidon. "The problem is that you have disobeyed the ancient rules by raising her as your own. Normally this transgression would cost the child her life, but seeing as the Fates have forbidden her death, another option must be found for punishment."

This causes a burst of arguments between the Gods that takes several minutes to quiet down. And not just in the hall. In my mind Greca and Roma are panicking. Greca is screaming_** we're dead. Goodbye cruel world!**_ Such a drama queen. Roma is fidgety with a hand on her sword, ready to fight. _**Quiet Greca. A warrior goes to her death proudly and with honor.**_ But Roma's words have little effect on her screaming twin, who is now crying hysterically. I try to shush them and still listen to the meeting that will decide our fate. The options are presented then in turn rejected and finally it is Athena who suggests the prefect plan, at least in the Gods eyes.

"Remove her from her father. Send the child to live with Chiron and Lupa. Let them finish her training." I dare to speak for the first time during this meeting "How will I attend both camps? Camp Half-blood may allow summer only campers but Camp Jupiter dose not. And the camps are on opposite ends of the country." I am immediately the subject of several stares, as if they had forgotten I was there. I look down and continue to listen. Athena is the first to respond, "You didn't tell us she could understand Greco-Latin."

There is a tone of slight awe and curiosity in her voice. I furrow my brow. _Greco-Latin? I thought that they were speaking English or Greek,_ I think. "I did not teach her the language nor have I ever spoken it when she is present. How would she know it?" Greek and Latin language blended so that they cannot be distinguished as either, an idea comes to me. Once again I dare to speak. "It could have something to do with the fact that I am Greco-Roman. Like Roman demigods being able to speak and understand Latin thought they have never heard it before." "She is wise. I too have come to the same conclusion." Athena comes to my rescue. "And to answer your question child you will use (Here Athena uses a string of Greco-Latin words that don't directly translate to English. The closest translation I have found is _Simultaneous Lives_)."

My questioning look throws her for a loop. "You have not taught her the skill, Apollo?" My father's response is cut off when Athena continues. "Well, we must fix this at once. You know how to meditate?" I nod. She looks at me with a mix of curiosity and pity. "You fear us." Her voice is low. "Should I not, milady? You have every right to destroy me, yet you have chosen to spare me. So I will not temp fate by angering any of you." Many around the room nod and are pleased with my response, but not Athena. There is a spark in her eyes as she says "To destroy you is to destroy all hope of peace between the different parts of ourselves and I for one would like to live as one person, not two trying to share one body. So speak your mind Alana, and do not live fearing our retribution." I smile "Thank you" "Now outside we go, and I will teach you the _Simultaneous Lives_ technique."

I soon understand why she ushered us outside. The technique requires me to pool my aura in a space, shape it into a copy of myself, and then cut the tie that binds the copy and me together. And at any point during the process the copy could explode, implode or shatter releasing a ton of energy that knocks over boulders and uproots trees. Needless to say by the time I had created a good copy my father's gardeners had about 4 or 5 centuries of new planting to do. The copy is good but could not pass as me Athena says. So she shows me the technique for disabling the copy without having it explode. While we do this she explains how the copy will keep me informed of everything I do and vice-versa.

"Though your dreams you will send your memories to the copy and the copy will do the same. Every night you will relive everything the copy did that day, but you will wake refreshed and you will be well rested. In this way you can continue to live two lives." After a few more tries I have a prefect copy of myself. It stands straight and stiff, on the lawn like a solider for inspection.

"The next step is the most difficult" Athena's comment makes my shoulders droop, creating the copy was draining and frustrating and apparently the easy part. "Alana," I turn my head to face her "Command the copy to sit in front of you." "How do I do that?" "Just think, the copy will respond." I do as she asks and the copy faces me. It's creepy looking; there is no life in the eyes or color in the face, like I, she. . IT is dead. Athena catches my attention again and begins the next set of instruction. "Your personalities, you call them Greca and Roma, Are they close?" I pause. _What kind of question is that?_ I compose my thoughts and answer. "Yes, we are like sisters. No, we are closer than sisters. We are a part of each other_._ That kind of bond is hard to break." A smile creeps its way on to my face. "Really, I would have thought they hate each other."

"They do but they care for one another. They'll never tell each other but they are family and that comes first, no matter what." In my head blushes are creeping up on both Greca's and Roma's faces. They turn away from each other but look over their shoulders to spy on the other. Athena looks worried. "This will be difficult then. This part of the procedure involves you having to separate your Roman tendencies, Roma from the Greek, Greca. Back at the pond the twins turn to face each other. _**I won't be able to see you again, will I?**_ Greca is teary. Roma is too but she is hiding it. _**I suppose not.**_ Both cast their glances down and do not speak again. "One of them has to leave your mind, but you cannot force them, they must leave by choice." Immediately Greca and Roma turn and run to each other gabbing excitedly. They can see the world they were meant to be in. They don't fight but insist that the other take the copy, to live outside my head. "And I must warn you, if something goes wrong with the copy, if it fails in anyway, there is a high chance that the personality will not be able to return to you. It will wither away." Their chatting stops and faces fall. Mine dose too. "They could be destroyed?" My voice squeaks and expresses all of our fears. Athena nods somberly and sees my expression of terror. She tries to soothe me. "It is a possibility. But the copy is strong and it will take a . . ." "Stop, Please!" My voice is strained. They are upset and angry and scared, it's too much! My head is going to explode! Greca is screaming and Roma is crying. _What happened? What's going on? __**She's leaving! You can't let her! She could die!**_ Greca sobs and pleads with me. Roma catches my eye. _**Alana, what you said earlier was true, truer than we will ever admit. I have to do this, for her. Don't let anything happen to her. **_As she says all these things she fades. I feel her slip away. I try to hold on but the force pulling her away is too strong. Roma is gone.


	3. Chapter 2: A Greek and a Roman

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, but here's the next chapter.

Update: Originally the girls' experiences were going to be separate chapters. But that didn't work out to well, so here is the updated chapter with Roma's day included

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Percy Jackson world. If I did Blood of Olympus would be coming out sooner.

Chp.2 A Greek and a Roman.

After Roma leaves, Greca becomes more prominent in my mind. Her emotions become mine; our eyes water and we choke out a strangled sob. I am angry. She left knowing full well she could die._** Idiot**_. I rein in these traitorous emotions._ It's not her fault. She had to go. _But my thoughts are not the only thing that changes. My body changes too. I am less muscular, with a more sprinter-like physic. I feel my face twitch and shift; no doubt I have taken on Greca's facial features. The copy bulks and takes on the facial features I have associated with Roma all these years. The copy, no, Roma opens her eyes and shields them form the sun. "It's so bright out here." Her voice is the same but gravely, coming from a throat that has never been used before.

"So you are Roma, It is a pleasure to meet you." Athena smiles at her and helps her to stand. Roma wobbles but is able to stand on her own. The clothes the copy was wearing, identical to my own, are a bit too small. The fabric is stretched and ripped in places. Mine feel looser than before. Aphrodite looks at us. She scrutinizes our clothes and shakes her head, "No this won't do at all." A snap of her fingers and our clothes fit perfectly, they have changed too. Instead of the sandals I had been wearing my feet are now incased in sturdy hiking boots. A sturdy jacket and backpack are settled on my shoulders. I feel the weight of my bow and arrows there too. Roma has acquired the same items. A thought sparks in both of our heads. We reach for our waists were our swords should be. They aren't there. Hestphestus brings them forward. "My best work, twin blades of Imperial Gold and Celestial Bronze, meant to be wielded together." He sighs "But these are dire circumstances." He hands Roma the gold one, an exact copy to the one she wielded in my head. The bronze sword, Greca's sword, is at my hip. It will feel odd to carry only one of my blades.

"Alana." Both Roma's and my heads turn. My father smiles "A few gifts before you go." We approach and place our hands in his outstretched ones. A slight tingling sensation accompanies a glow that wraps around our wrists. The comforting weight of my bow and arrows leave my back and the sword abandons my hip. The weight flows down my arm and settles at my wrist then it disappears. The glow fades. In its place a charm bracelet winks in the sun. Mine is Celestial bronze and Roma's is Imperial gold.

I pull my hand close to my eyes. The charms are Greek and Latin symbols for various things: Hope, Life, Strength, Twin. Also there is the symbol for The Mist, the magical veil between the mortal world and the world of Gods. My father speaks. "Your weapons and a few other helpful items, cleverly disguised. It will never fall off nor will you ever lose it. To summon your weapons simply pull the charm of the bracelet, to put it back simply will it to shrink. A weapon that falls from your side will return to the bracelet." "Thank you, Father" Roma and I bow. "Now to get you two to camp!" This voice belongs to Hermes. "Roma if you will follow me," Ares no, Mars attempts to lead her toward the west, but she stands firm. "Can I say goodbye?" Mars removes his hand form her shoulder. We take a few steps toward each other and fall in to a crushing embrace. "Stay safe and be careful" Her voice is shaky "You be careful! I want you to come back" We pull back and Mars leads her west. I watch my sister, my twin go where I cannot follow. I take a deep breath. I am ready. "So, how am I getting to Camp?" It is Hades who answers. "I have arranged that for you."

Note to self: when Hades offers you a ride DON'T TAKE IT. No matter how desperate you are. How do I know, because he shadow-traveled me to the middle of nowhere surrounded by some nasty monsters, too many to fight. Then a harpy dropped from the sky and latched on to my shoulders and carried me off. And currently the harpy is carrying me about 1,000 feet in the air and I think she wants to eat me. "Quit squirming little one, I would hate to lose such a tasty meal." She definitely wants to eat me. We have been flying for quite some time. Out of curiosity I look down. Below us is a great green valley filled with Greek buildings and campers. Cam Half-Blood.

"Looks like this is your stop" Her claws loosen "Wait no don't drop - -AHH!" I am falling! I'm going to go _squish._ But I can manage one more act of bravery be fore I go SPLAT. I pull the charm from my bracelet, summoning my bow, and twist in the air so the harpy is above me. "Thanks for the ride!" I fire. The arrow strikes true and the yellow sulfurous dust rains down, showering the poor water sprits. _Water sprits, WATER. _I twist and see that yes I am over the lake, less than 150 feet now. I cross my arms over my chest and take a deep breath. When I hit the water I curve my body so I don't go to deep. I surface. There are people on the shore and people in canoes coming to retrieve me. But they mat not make it in time. My legs aren't responding when I tell them to kick and my pack is so heavy. I'm sinking. Hands find my legs and arms lifting me higher in the water, the water spirits. "Thank you, and I'm sorry about the splashdown." They chitter at me and I take that as an It's all right.

The first boat is now less than 15 feet from me. The sprits help me swim closer and two people in the canoe help me in. "Hey you OK?" A guy with red-gold hair is watching me. He looks like Apollo, probably my half-brother. "Yeah, Stupid harpy thought she could eat me, but I showed her." The guy smiles. "Good. Are you hurt anywhere? That was quiet a fall." I shift in the boat, taking stock of what hurts. "Other than my legs were I hit the water I'm good." We are at the shore now. The guy and one of his friends help me out. Satyrs and a Centaur are dispersing most of the crowd that had gathered. The Centaur comes over to me. "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood, I am Chiron. What is your name dear?" "Alana Martins," I say. I do not tell him I am a child of Apollo; it would be bizarre if a demigod arrived already knowing who their godly parent was.

I feel warmth on the crown of my head. It spreads over my body, drying my clothes and belongings. My hair even braids it's self. Everyone's eyes are glued to the space above my head. My claiming symbol, a lyre over a glowing sun, hovers there. The guy that was in the boat with me whoops, "I knew she was a Child of Apollo! No one else could shot like that!" " Well then Miss Martins, Cabin 7 for you then. Mr. Solace stop dancing and escort her to the cabin." I always wanted a brother.

Will takes me on a tour of camp, starting with our cabin. Our cabin, it sounds so weird. I accompany my new family on all of the training exercises. The day soon holds the place of Best Day Ever. Everyone is great with a bow, but few in my cabin can best me with a sword. I race with the dryads. While climbing the lava wall I almost fell, but Annabeth Chase, from the Athena Cabin, pulls me back on to the wall. I laugh and joke with Will. I finally feel like I belong somewhere. I hope that Roma is safe and having a good time in Camp Jupiter.

A few hours later I sit with my cabin at dinner. Barbeque and pizza is served. We make offerings to Apollo. _Thanks for protecting me al those years, Dad. And thanks for the amazing set of brothers and sisters._ Will is staring at my wrist. "What's that kiddo?" I smile, "A charm bracelet." I remember the story that I am supposed to tell everyone. "My mom died when I was young. In her will she said when I turn ten to open her safe deposit box. This and a letter were in it." I pull out the letter Apollo gave me. I unfold it and hand it to Will. "So this is how you found out?" His eyebrow is raised. "Yup." He folds the letter and hands it back to me. "Sorry about your Mom. Was she sick?" I glance down. Parts of my story may be fake but this isn't. "No, we were on a drive and a monster attacked the car and made her crash." He touches my hand. "That's rough kiddo." Just then Chiron stands and announces the campfire. "Hey Alana, Chiron will want to talk to you. Ya know, just newbie stuff." He continues to the amphitheater. Chiron is in his wheelchair, so we can talk with out me hurting my neck. "Alana I have received word from Lupa that your Roman Half arrived safely and is very well." The pent-up worry is gone know. _She is safe._ "Thank you." "I know the technique you used, Alana. I have done some research and I have found that your aura will be unstable for a month or two as it tries to compensate for the missing part. Be care full with your emotions, all right?" "Yes Chiron."

"Now to campfire with you!" I follow the path to the amphitheater and sit with the younger Apollo kids as the older ones lead us in sing-along. The campfire rises 6 or 7 feet and is bright orange. A great night, to sum up a prefect first day at camp. After campfire I follow the rest of my cabin mates to Cabin 7. It shines like the sun on the outside, but inside the walls and floor are made of warm wood and the bunks are covered in white silk sheets. A white curtain separates the girls from the guys. I unpacked earlier so my belongings are in the trunk at the end of my bunk and my nameplate (which I made in Arts and Crafts) hangs proudly on the bedpost. As I change in to my pajamas I see something on my bed. I pick it up. Soft blue and purple swirl over the felt blanket. I raise it to my nose, lavender and sea salt, like the sheets at my father's home. " Surprise!" One of the other girls says. "It's your 'Welcome to Cabin 7' present. Do you like it?" "I love it! It smells like home." She is smiling form ear to ear. "It gets cold at night, we thought you might need it." "Thank you." We settle down in bed and the head counselor calls lights out. I close my eyes and dream. My conciseness rises out of the valley and flies west, while something else fills the space that was left. _Roma._

The first thing I see is the garden and blinding light. I'm out and Greca is safe. The Gods stand in a semi-circle around us, me and my twin Greca. Or is she Alana? Am I Alana? Who cares! I'm standing on the outside world for the first time in forever. After a few parting gifts from Aphrodite, Hephaestus and Apollo, we are ready to leave. Mars will be my guide to Camp Jupiter. I stand firm as he tries to lead me away. "Can I say goodbye?" He removes his hand from my shoulder. Greca and I barely manage a few steps before falling in to a tight embrace. "Be careful" I want her to be safe. She's older than me but I've always been the Big Sister. "You be careful! I want you to come back." We pull back and before I lose my nerve I follow Mars west, leaving my twin behind.

I suppose my trip was standard. With Mars leading me, I knew I would get to Camp, though my state of health upon arrival was not so certain. We started in his war chariot, but after a slight collision with a hydra (Mars still insists "He came out of nowhere" even though we were speeding through a monster crossing with a red light.) we had to go on foot. About an hour before sunset I notice where we are. "Mars, Camp Jupiter is in the Berkley hills, right?" He turns "Yes but that's not where we are going. Before you can go to New Rome, Lupa has to train you and then send you with the proper paperwork. My Romans like documentation. Besides we have to wait for the right moment to send you there, which is not now. Are we clear?"

A few hours later I stand in the Wolf House surrounded by mist. I could hear wolves approaching. I was afraid but I summoned my courage and shouted "Accedam voco te. Heroa Romanus sum. Ego autem veni, ut erudiret in Samarco." (Let me approach. I mean you no harm. I am a Roman Demigod. I have come to train with Lupa). The mist clears and I see the she-wolf. Gray and at least 2 time bigger than the normal wolves circling her. I kneel as she approaches. I hear her in my mind, English and Latin and a dozen other languages whisper in my ears as she speaks. _Welcome Alana. I have waited for you for a long time. Approach and I will take you in to my pack. _ In the morning I will begin training with the wolves, learning to trust them to watch my back, just as my fellow legionaries would. But for now I eat and find a place to sleep.

Lupa comes over while I am preparing my bed roll. _Chiron says your twin has arrived safely. _I breathe a sigh of relieve._ Child, Chiron says that you periodically be exceedingly tired. This is a part of the technique you used. Your body was made of aura so it will flux and shift for about 2 months. It is because Greca's aura is unstable. Be careful with your emotions._ I nod and settle in to my sleeping bag. I float above the house and fly to a green valley. _Greca. _


	4. Chapter 3: Alana's Role in Percy's Story

A/N: So Sorry about the delay in chapters. I had to reread the series so it would be as accurate as possible. A plus to this is that I have about two other chapters pretty much ready. Enjoy and Review.

Chp.3: Alana's Role in Percy's Story: Part One

My life at Camp Half-Blood, let's just say it was never uneventful. I was a normal camper for the most part. My dreams were a bit different, but that was about it until one fateful night, which most of you already know, because who doesn't know Percy Jackson. I was in Camp Half-Blood during Percy's story. In fact I even played a minor part in it. It started during my 5th year at camp, when Percy arrived.

My head counselor awakened me in the middle of the night. Luckily Roma's day was short and not as important as some others had been. "Alana a new camper came in earlier with Grover, neither of them is massively injured but the camper just took on a Minotaur and Grover was knocked unconscious. They need medical attention and you need to complete your First Aid final. Annabeth will help you." So in my pajamas and half-asleep I went to the Infirmary. The room itself is very open with white sheets separating the bunks and small rooms in the back for more serious injuries or contagious flues. So naturally that is where Percy was. Grover was on a cot near Percy's room. He looked fine, so I checked on Percy.

I took stock of his injuries and prescribed a low dose of nectar and ambrosia. Chiron called me away so I told Annabeth to watch him. "Alana, what are you doing in here?" I explained quickly as I could, I wanted to get back to my patient. "Listen to me, this is very important, he must not see you. He cannot see you, not yet. Do you understand?" His face is set in that stern almost frown that he uses to scold Clarisse sometimes, but his eyes flit back and forth. He's afraid. "Why can't I?" I could sense that something was different about Percy and I was curious about what kind of 12-year-old could take down a Minotaur. "I will tell you, but later. Go take a look at Grover, he's in bad shape." With that he left. Chiron's not usually this cryptic, but when he is it's best to listen to him and wait for an answer.

I checked in on Annabeth and Percy. Percy is still out cold and is resting on his cot. I would not expect him to be up and moving around for a while now. I close the door. I treat Grover and sit by his bedside until he regains conciseness. "Percy!" He jolts up in his cot and starts trashing in the covers. I try to hold him down; he's not well enough to be up yet and could hurt himself. "Grover! Calm down, the camper is safe. You're fine!" He has settled down a bit but he's panicked. "No, He's not safe anywhere, Chiron. They are coming for him. They believe he is the thief. They are coming for him, the Son of Poseidon, Percy. Have to protect him! Not like last time! Not like Thalia." What is Grover saying, Son of Poseidon? There aren't any demigod children of the Big Three unless you count the Cyclopes or Jason, but he's Roman. Puzzled, I give him a small dose of a very gentle sedative to calm his nerves. He needs his rest and I need to talk to Chiron.

I throw open his office door. "Son of the sea-god eh, Chiron?" He sighs. "I was going to tell you after he was claimed, but I am guessing that Grover spilled the beans." He turns his chair to face me. "Percy is the one in the Great Prophecy, I am sure of it. And I am also just as sure that your fate is tied to his, as is Jason's." "Jason is Roman, not Greek." "I know. But you three have a greater destiny than even I can imagine. This is why you and him can't meet yet. The timing has to be just right" "Alright, Grover is fine and Annabeth is with Percy. I'm going . . . " I never get the chance to finish my sentence because the world fades to black.

_An orange glow like the light from an ember chases to darkness away. A group of ten warriors in armor stand tall in front a great crowd. Each of their faces come it to focus and their names appear in my mind. Percy Jackson, tall with a mess of black hair and sea green eyes. Jason Grace, close-cropped blonde hair blue eyes and a small scar on his upper lip. Nico di Angelo, pale skin with dark eyes and black hair. Annabeth Chase, curly blonde hair and grey eyes. Reyna Ramirez-Arellano, stern but smiling, looking to be of Puerto Rican descent. Leo Valdez, like a little imp with pointed ears and brown curly hair. Frank Zhang, giant and kind with short blackish-brown hair. Piper McLean, Native American with swirling eyes that I know to belong to Aphrodite. Hazel Levesque, a small, almost petite African-American with golden eyes. I see myself standing with them, but not just Greca and not just Roma, all of me. And I am happy, accepted. We link hands, raising them above our heads and the crowd erupts in wild cheers. In the crowd I see my Greek cabin mates and Roma's friends from her cohort. I know all of them, every name and every face. This is my family. A group Greco-Romans who are content to be so, a family united after so long. I want to say here forever, but something calls me away. The nine around me hold on as long as they can but they aren't strong enough. The scene fades._

"Alana!" Chiron's office comes back in to focus, slightly blurred from tears I must have shed. The room is spinning and I think I might hurl. "Oh, Gods, What was that?" Will is helping me up very gently. "Alana can you see me?" I turn my head to face him. "I'm fine Will. Why wouldn't I be?" He holds a mirror up to my face. "That's why." My bright blue eyes are covered in swirling grey, like deep mist. I take the mirror from him and continue to study my eyes. The mist continues to swirl over my eyes but it clears. The blurriness dissipates with the mist. I set the mirror down and look at Chiron. "What was that?" I ask again. "I believe that you are one of very few children of Apollo who have the gift of Foresight." He says this very matter of fact, as if he was commenting on how dreadful the weather was. "Like the Oracle?" Will says. "Not quite, Foresight is seeing the future, or at least snippets of it. The Oracle gives the prophecies that dictate the paths Heroes must take to reach their futures. The first vision of one with Foresight is the most important, for it shows them their destiny. What did you see?" I glance at Will, I trust him, of course he's like my brother, but I have a feeling that what I saw should only be known to me and Chiron. "You want me to leave, Laney?" He sounds hurt, but only for an instant. "It's cool I get it, your destiny is something really personal. I'll see you at breakfast." He waves and heads out, back to our cabin.

When he has left I relay everything. When I reach the end his questions come rapid fire. How was the group arranged? (Girls on the left side, guys on the right.) Where was I standing in the group? (In the middle with Annabeth on my left and Nico on my right.) Am I sure that their was both Greek and Roman demigods in the crowd? (Yes, even he and Lupa where standing off to the side.) We continue for about 15 minutes before his questions finally end. He is deep in thought about what I have told him. Breakfast will be starting soon and I need to change out of my pajamas and check on Percy and Grover. He must have realized I was still here and shoos me saying "You have breakfast to catch and patients to tend. There is no time for you to sit around. I have a feeling that tomorrow this will be much clearer." Little did he know how much more confusing things would get.

For the rest of Percy's first year at camp I stayed in the background, he only saw me when I helped lead sing-along after dinner, but he never even looked my way. Chiron told me that since Annabeth had been in my vision, I had to distance my self from her too. I was upset and angry but I followed his orders. Something I learned as a child of the god of prophecy, if you try to turn against your fate, it will crush you. So I spent less time with Annabeth and more with my cabin, but is wasn't as easy as it had been with Percy. I didn't know him and he didn't know me. But Annabeth was my best friend, my only friend other than Luke and my cabin mates. I tried to block her out by working on my aura and deciphering my visions. I had two more that summer one showed me a fleet of flying ships, with a giant flagship that had a dragon figurehead. For some reason the fleet did not fill me with fear but hope and a giddy excitement. The other vision though gave me nightmares for weeks after.

It was about Luke. I saw him, in pain as something used him to destroy the camp, something ancient and angry and very powerful. In the end that being destroyed him. I knew I had to do something. So I hung out with my friends again, apologizing over and over for ignoring them and keeping an eye on Luke. Annabeth went on her quest and came back victorious. We celebrated that night with the burning of the burial shrouds. But Luke, he seemed distant and he pulled away from us. Then Luke disappeared . . . Let's just say losing him was one of the worst days in my life. Luke, Annabeth, Grover and I were as close as friends could be. His betrayal stung and tore at my heart. I hoped and prayed he didn't follow the path I had seen him take. Still I had this feeling that it was in vain.

As the summer session ended and I added another clay bead to my growing collection, Percy and Grover left, one to a new school and the other to fulfill his lifelong dream. Even Annabeth abandoned me; she was going to spend the school year with her dad. I stayed with the rest of the all year campers. Camp Half-Blood felt so empty, Hades I felt empty. For not one of the first times since that fateful day in Apollo's garden, I wished Roma was with me, that I could pour my sadness and fear at her feet and she could tell me something about how a brave warrior does something or other with grace and dignity. I missed my twin. And from what I could tell from my dreams she missed me too. She travelled a lot to prove she was worthy of the Legion and spent most of that time with Artemis as one of her hunters though she was not immortal like the others. She was lonely and other that Lupa and a girl named Zoe Nightshade she had no friends. But now was not the time to sulk. This next year would be our most taxing, Roma was going to start her journey toward the Berkley Hills and the Legion and I was going to have to deal with a bit of a crisis.

Luke poisoned Thalia's tree and by doing so, endangered the entire camp. Clarisse was chosen to save to camp and true to his rebellious nature Percy left with Annabeth and his half-brother Tyson, the Cyclopes (long story). I tended the tree using my extensive knowledge of herbology and medicines to slow the poison. I tried my best but the only thing that could save the tree was the Golden Fleece, which my friends were fighting to get. Roma was having about the same amount of luck when it came to entering the legion. A hunt with Artemis had lead her high into the Canadian north and she was stuck in at the border, trying to find a way to cross.

Clarisse brought back the Golden Fleece and healed the tree. It also raised Thalia, We ended up being very good friends, but that's a story for another time.) Percy and Annabeth came home with some amazing stories about the sea of monsters and Circe's island. Tyson left soon after to work in his father's forges. All was well in my world. Roma's journey had taken a turn for the better. She finally got out of Canada (just in time she says otherwise she might have killed the next person who said "Lovely weather today, eh?"). Lupa had a guide waiting for her at the crossing so she was on her way. I was happy for her. And from what I was gathering from the dreams tonight (or today, as it was) she would be reaching Camp Jupiter. Let's I was the first one in bed after the campfire. I as I fell asleep, the familiar _whoosh_ swept me away to a place only a few miles away from Rome.

When I woke we were less than a mile from the entrance to Camp and I noticed that the guide Lupa gave me left. Armed with some very cryptic directions I started in the direction that the wolf had pointed out last night. As I did I thought on the last thing Lupa told me, "You're a Roman; your feet should carry you home." I continue walking until I come to the top of a hill. The freeway continues under it. "OK, I'm at the top of the rise. What did the wolf say about the tunnel?" I continue to look around.

I get closer to the edge, which turns out to be my stupidest act of the day. (Unlike my sister I am not blessed with foresight of any kind) A pair of dracne, serpent women, jumped me. I whirled to defend myself and landed on unstable ground. The dracne laughed as I went over the edge "We'll collect what's left after she's run over." My hands and feet scramble for purchase. Then about twenty feet above the freeway, I stop. I've landed on a ledge, about twenty feet long and ten wide.

"Get off me!" Correction, I've landed on someone who was standing on the ledge. I roll of the guy I squished and help him stand up. "I am so sorry! I lost my . . ." "I don't care! You are in big trouble! This is private property! "The guy is getting very red in the face and he's waving a . . . Spear? I glance at his clothes. Roman Legionnaire armor. I found the entrance to Camp Jupiter! And I landed on one of the entrance guards! "What do you have to say for your self?" The guard is in my face now, sneering. I square my shoulders. "My name is Alana Martins, Daughter of Apollo. I have been sent by Lupa to finish my training." The guard is white-faced and points over my shoulder.

"You were followed." Curses, I forgot about the dracne. They are picking their way down the hill. I draw my sword. "Let me deal with them". Launching myself into the air I bring my sword across one of their backs, drawing their attention. I land and the first dracne charges. I parry her blows and strike at her chest pulling the sword down as I fall into a defensive position. The second Dracne takes her time slowly working her way closer and studying my form. My thoughts are running too. I work a panicked look on to my face and she smiles. In what seems to be a rash act I throw my sword like a spear at the dracne and reach for my wrist. As I planned the dracne dodges the sword and while her attention is focused on that I summon my bow and notch an arrow. When she turns to attack me, I loose the arrow though her heart. After the dust settles I retrieve my sword and arrow then continue back down to the ledge.

"Okay that's done how 'bout we start this over, yeah?" The guard has regained his composure and gives me a salute. "Tunnel Guard Bobby, at your service." Bobby, like my . . . _NO! Do not think about it!_ I force the tears that gathered to disperse. I return the salute. "And that sleeping lump is my co-worker, Dakota" He jabs a thumb over his shoulder at what I thought had been a rock, but is actually another guard. Bobby kicks the lump and yells, "Expergiscimini, idiota! Opus est ut aliquis intrare;!" (Which is latin for "Wake up Idiot! somebody needs to get inside!) Dakota jolts up and gives me a sleepy saulte. "Do me a favor, Alana, was it? Take him inside and have Reyna or Jason send the replacement." He opens the door for us. After about two or three minutes of walking, the tunnel opens up into a field. The Little Tiber flows in front of us. I find a bridge and lead Dakota, who has made my shoulder his pillow, over it.

Camp Jupiter and New Rome lay ahead of me. _This is home_, I think. We reach the walls of the city. Dakota wakes long enough to shout at the gate-keeper "Aperite, aperite portam! Ego novam militum!" (Open the gate! I bring a new solider!") After the gate is shut behind us, someone takes Dakota off my shoulder, and I am lead to the Principia, the building where the Praetors inspect each new recruit. The guard escorting me didn't make conversation, which was unnerving. He deposits me in the wooden chair in front of an ornate double desk. The desk is for the two praetors of the legion Ryena and Jason, but neither of them are here yet. I continue to sit in silence, but silence reminds me of the home that Apollo gave us and how we would sing to pass the time. I glance down at my hands and start to hum the tune to one we used to sing a lot,_ Only Hope_.

_Sing to me the song of the stars, _

_Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again_

_When it feels like my dreams are so far_

_Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again_

_So I lay my head back down, and I lift my hands and _

_Pray to be only yours, I pray to be only yours, _

_I know now your my Only Hope._

I do not even realise that I had begun to sing untill someone clears their throat. My head snapped up. Jason, tall and blonde, and Reyna, fierce and dark, stand before me. I manage to squeak out a "Hi". Jason smiles at me "You have a lovely voice. Child of Apollo, would be my guess." He sits, and Reyna does the same. "You would be correct." I say. "Do you have the papers?" Reyna interjects "Yes, here." I fish them out and hand them to her. The stack is very big. Letters from older Legionnaires, One from Lupa saying that yes, she did train me and giving her permission for me to join the legion and one other. The one Jason is reading is a copy of one found in a safe deposit box under my mother's name. He meets my eyes, "Your mother was very wise to have collected these for you. We would like to speak to her. Do you have her phone number?"

I take a deep breath. "My mother died about 10 years ago. She left every thing to me, including the safe deposit box where I found the letters and this." I show them my bracelet. Before Jason can say anything else Reyna grabs my wrist and examines the bracelet. She's mumbling under her breath in rapid-fire Latin of course, but I pick up something about a dream and a Greek and a few very colorful curses. She finally releases my wrist and I pull it close to my torso, rubbing the red skin from were her hand was. "Jason, I do not approve of this trainee. The bracelet she carries is full of magic, Greek Magic. She could be a spy!" Her voice rose with each statement until she was almost yelling. Jason deals with her outbreak calmly, like a praetor should. "Reyna, we give each possible trainee a fair judgment. And if she was a spy the dogs would have attacked her." He gestures to the gold and sliver statues that stand on either end of the desk. "Fine, but if I turn out to be right . . ." Jason cuts her off. "I know, I know, 'its all my fault.' Right?" He mimics her voice with stunning accuracy. It takes every thing I have not to laugh.

"Then it is decided. You Alana Martins, are _probatio_, until you compete one year of service or perform an act of valor." Reyna inscribed the tablet and passes it to me. I am careful to use the hand without the charm bracelet to accept it. I hang the tablet around my neck. "Johnson! Escort Miss Martins on a tour of the camp." Reyna shouts at the guard by the door. A tour, not what I was expecting but it's a good place to start.

Johnson shows me around and helps me gather armor for the muster. One of the older girls helps me with all the buckles and shows me how to walk. (Trust me it's not as easy as it looks, the helmet weights 2 ½ pounds by itself!) At the evening muster I am introduced to the legion and Dakota, who apparently had a bit of a nap after I left, vouches for me. I join the 5th cohort. And because of my fight with the dracne, (the way Dakota spun the tale, I was defending the entrance guards and the camp.) I am removed form _probatio_. I now understand how Greca felt on her first day at her camp. This is perfect. We have dinner and play death-ball (like paint ball, only deadlier. I was a shooting ace and my cohort almost won, if only Bobby hadn't shot himself in the foot). I know that both mine and Greca's lives are going to get crazy, but at least for now we can relax and be normal.

I wake the next morning as Greca again. The summer session is almost over here at Camp Half-Blood. But my life isn't getting any simpler. War is coming and I need to be ready. Chiron has been dropping hints that soon I will be able to show what I can do. And that the future I saw is much closer that I think.

Over the course of the next few months following Thalia's rebirth, things got really crazy at Camp Half-Blood. I guess it all started during winter break, with Grover's report of two young, powerful demigods (Bianca and Nico di Angelo) in Maine. Everything that followed, (Annabeth's disappearance, Artemis' capture, Bessie, the Battle of Mount Tam.) lead to some very hard decisions and one shocking conclusion. Luke, my friend, my brother, really had betrayed us to HIM, Kronos, Titian Lord of Time and the Bane of Olympus. He planned to use Luke as a bargaining chip, to force Thalia to kill Bessie and become strong enough to destroy Olympus. He would then manipulate her just as he did Luke and use her as the ultimate weapon against the Gods. Thalia was barely strong enough to resist and in the end became a Hunter, so she would never age, never turn 16. The prophecy now rested squarely on Percy.

I was at camp, not allowed to go anywhere, Chiron's orders. To say I was not happy about it was a gross understatement. My friends were out there risking their lives for this camp and these people and I couldn't join them because I was "too important to lose". As if I would let a monster kill me. I focused my energy into keeping tabs on my fiends via a little trick I had discovered called Sun Window. Sun Window can only be used by certain Children of Apollo and requires intense focus and concentration, like mediation, but it allows me to see things from the viewpoint of the Sun. When I wasn't 'meditating' I was helping Nico adjust to life at camp. I learned that he was like me, older than we seemed, stuck in a time warp for years. And though he had been stuck in his warp longer than I had mine, we appeared to be really close in age. We connected. It was nice to have another friend to talk to. So when I saw what happened to Bianca, I didn't want to tell him. Now I wish I had, because maybe he wouldn't have run away.

After Percy came back with out Bianca, he tied to explain to Nico what had happened, but he wouldn't listen. He was angry and hurt. Power surged though the air. It was at this moment I remembered my first vision. Percy, Jason and Nico had all been standing next to each other. You could feel the power in the air. The same power that surrounded their . . . Fathers! I tried to shout out to Percy to stop, but it was too late. Nico summoned the dead and cracked the earth. A Son of Hades, Nico was a Son of Hades! Now he was leaving the only safe place for him. He'd die in the real world.

I stopped him at the edge of the woods, begging him to stay. I told him how dangerous it was out there for us, for him. He called me a liar, said he never wanted to see any of us again. He pushed past me. I dropped into full lotus and focused on Nico, opening a Sun Window. It searched for him in the woods. _There._ He was still running. Eventually he came to Zeus's Fist, the pile of rocks in the woods. He leaned against it to catch his breath and fell though a crevice. And that's all I could see. (Apparently Sun windows don't work, unless the place you are trying to see gets sunlight at least once a year. Who knew?) I stood and walked back to the Big House. I had to report to Chiron. I felt defeated, dragging my feet with my head down.

Nico was my best friend and my responsibility. And I lost him. Chiron was unnerved at the loss of Nico, (mostly because Luke had been recruiting and Nico was a strong demigod.) but I hadn't even told him the worst part yet. Nico was a child of Hades, another prophecy child and one that had appeared in my vision. I decided that I would not tell him who he was or were he had gone. This was the first time that I withheld information from Chiron, but I figured if he wasn't going to be completely honest with me I shouldn't be honest with him. You see since last summer, when Roma finally got to her camp, I'd felt like he was hiding something from me. The conversations with Mr. D that ended suddenly when I was present, weekly Iris Messages to the Gods, and not to mention his increasingly cryptic behavior, made me think that something was up (I was right about him hiding things from me, but I'm not going to tell you yet). I kept Nico's heritage a secret, as did Percy. But soon that information passed into the back of our minds. We needed to focus on the coming war, Kronos was coming it was undeniable. We had to be ready for anything.


	5. Chapter 4: Alana's Role: Part 2

A/N: Took so long to write! And this is just the 4th book. The 5th one should be out in a day or two. I am expecting about 7 more chapters in this particular fic, but don't quote me on that.

Disclaimer: Alana, Greca, Roma and the storyline are the only thing I own. So don't sue, please.

Chp.4 Alana's Role in Percy's Story: Part 2

Summer came, but the camp was far from the laughing, joking, safe valley it had been. It was tense and quite, nobody went any where with out armor or a sword. The mission that Chiron sent Clarisse on during winter break had been a success. She had discovered that Luke was planning to use the Labyrinth to enter the camp. We even had one of his soldiers; Clarisse found him in Arizona, driven completely mad after his walk though the ever-changing tunnels. Unfortunately this meant we couldn't get anything out of him, so we had no idea were Luke's army was or how they planed to get though the Labyrinth or . . . Okay, we knew pretty much nothing. So we tried to carry on, we went to monster class and afternoon activates. We practiced evacuations and new defensive strategies. Whatever was coming we had to be ready.

Quintus, our new sword master, insisted a game one evening. To lighten the mood a little bit, he said. Scorpion monsters with silk packages on their backs were released in to the woods. Our Goal: find the package with the gold laurels. We were released in to the woods in teams of two. I was with Will, Percy with Annabeth and Grover with Tyson. Will and I were unsuccessful at finding any scorpions, so when time was called we headed back to the sword arena. Grover and Tyson, surprisingly, were the winners of the game.

Everyone was starting to head to their cabins for bed when Tyson wailed "Percy!" He rushed back into the woods, swatting trees that got in his way, practically sobbing, "Brother! Where are you?" I swiveled, scanning the crowd, neither Percy nor Annabeth had returned. "Search pattern Sigma!" Grabbing torches and weapons everyone charged back in. I stuck with Grover and Tyson, knowing they had the best chance of finding them. We shouted and searched for about an hour. We approached Zeus's Fist (Poop Pile to some of us campers). "Hey! We're down here!" Percy's voice came from the crevice that Nico had disappeared into during winter break. Tyson pulled them out while I called the others. They waved off my hand, saying they were fine. Chiron and the rest of the camp appeared at the edge of the clearing. Annabeth jumped up and shouted: "Chiron, we found it! The entrance to the Labyrinth!" I stared at the pile of rocks, an entrance to the Labyrinth, right under our noses. This was how Luke was going to get his army into camp.

Above the chaotic bubble of conversation, I hear Chiron's voice. "I need volunteers for a night patrol of the area. Everyone else will return to his or her cabin. In the morning there will be a counselors meeting, to discuss the issue. In the meantime, no one is to enter the Labyrinth." Most of the Ares cabin volunteers for the patrol, while the Athena cabin and the Hephaestus cabin were huddled together, sketching out offensive and defensive placements in the dirt and on spare paper. Head Counselor Michael Yew gathered the Apollo cabin ushering us toward our cabin, promising answers after the counselor meeting tomorrow.

It is decided that Annabeth should lead a quest in to the Labyrinth. She picks Percy, Tyson and Grover to go with her. The camp farwelled them at the entrance. Later that day Chiron called me in to the Infirmary for a shift. But when I got to the Big House, he took me to his office. "We need to talk. About Roma." My mind whirred with excitement. Finally we were going to unite the demigods to fight against Kronos. I would get to see and live my vision. The smile that stretched over my face could rival the sun in brightness. "So when is she getting here?" I ask, bouncing in to a cushy chair across form his desk. "I want to see my twin." My smile and moment of happiness are shattered by what he said next.

"Roma's existence and the Roman camp must remain a secret from the camp for a little while longer, at least for another year and a half. But that is not why I called you . . ." I jump up, about to scream at him, tell him we needed to unite to destroy the Titan army, but Chiron shot me a fierce look and my arguments died on my lips. "What we need to discuss is your role in defeating this army. The Romans need to get involved but they must not fight with us, at least not directly. Roma is just a solider, but some how she needs to convince Jason to attack the Titan stronghold on Mount Tam. If this is not done the enemy could reform its army and prolong this war. You are going to relay this message, but you must not do any thing else. Do you understand?" His voice is harsh and strained, far from the kind and mellow one he usually used. "Fine. Is that all, Chiron?" I was fighting back tears and sharp remarks. My sister and I have been apart for nearly 10 years, not being able to see each other or support one another. And finally there is a chance to finish our mission, to be together again and he, he . . . He can't just keep us apart like this. My anger swells but I bury it. He still hasn't answered my question so I stand. "I have a shift to finish." I leave him sitting there.

I work the shift and continue with my day. I practice with my single blade on the sword dummies. It's difficult because I am used to my twin blades, bronze to defend the right, and gold to guard my left side. To compensate I work with a shield. I swear I can hear Roma giving me advice, just as she did so long ago. _Parry. Swoop left. Left leg out farther Greca. Shield up, spin right. Good, sister. Strong as a stone, fast as the wind, don't let the enemy catch you._ I can see her out of the corner of my eye, spinning though her own drill. Seeing her reminds me of my 'talk' with Chiron. The anger bubbles forward, tinting my vision. I decimate the dummy in front of me. I feel better letting it out. I feel relived and warm, too warm. I glance down at my hands. Crackling gold fire covers them. Dropping my shield and sword, I scream. The fire is everywhere, it won't go out. I can't see anything but gold. I swat and roll, trying to extinguish the flames. Only then do I realize that the fire isn't real fire, it's my anger is burning me from the inside out and my fear is just feeding it. I try to calm myself, try to cool the fire inside, hoping the one on the outside will follow.

"Alana!" Someone screams and attempts to pull me out of the fire. The flames don't burn me but this person could get hurt. "No wait!" My warning comes to late. The scream of agony quenches the fire and I can see again. Will is by my feet, his hands and forearms badly burned. Once again I scream, this time to the group of naiads that had gathered, "Get help." I rip at his shirt to make bandages and dowse them in cold water and nectar. Will allows me to wrap the burns, though he winces when they are applied. Slowly, evenly I wrap his forearm and wrist, then his hand and his fingers, until his arms look like they belong to an orange mummy. He closes his eyes and losses conciseness.

"Gods, I'm so sorry Will. I didn't want you to get hurt, I didn't know what I was doing." I hurt him, my brother, because I was angry over a petty fight. It was stupid, so stupid. I can't stop the few tears that roll down my checks. They fall on Will's bandages. But they don't soak in to the orange cloth. The tears rest on the surface, then spread covering the bandage in a thin film. Will shudders out a sigh as the film glows faintly, sinking into his damaged skin. Curious I lift the end of one of his bandages. The skin had been blackened and bubbled from the heat, but now, it was fine. Warm but fine. I unwrap both of his arms. The skin wasn't marked in any way. Will like most archers, had small scars on his draw fingers from the bowstring and a deep scar on his left palm from the time he tried to block a sword with his hand. Gone, not even the faintest mark was left. I was so entranced by the healing that I had apparently done I didn't notice the group of campers that had gathered. "What did you do?" Chiron's voice cuts though my thoughts. I say the only thing that comes to mind. "I don't know."

I help carry Will back to the Infirmary. He was still out cold. I sat next to him staring at my hands. What had I done? The fire, that weird healing, it wasn't normal. Not even for a child of Apollo. Not even for a Greco-Roman. "It was your aura, Alana. I told you it would be in flux." Chiron wheels his chair next to mine. Great, he's reading my mind now. "You said it would last a few months." "I misread the text. Until you and Roma are one again, whenever you experience a strong emotion your aura will flare. Anger and fear, as we have seen today; cause it to shift in to a defensive mode, the flames you saw. Greif, sadness and pain obviously trigger your healing abilities. I give you the same warning I did many years ago: Be careful with your emotions." Once again my mentor disappears. I really wish he would stop doing that.

My emotions are dangerous, I concluded that night at dinner. I need to hide them, for the safety of my family and my home. No one can know, especially not Luke. He could use me as a weapon if he knew. For the first time I wondered what my outburst did to Roma. Her body is made of my aura, and Chiron warned me it would affect her when it fluxed. And if the body failed, I thought back to what Athena said that day in the garden. _It is very unlikely the personality could make it back to me._ What if she was _gone?_ That thought rocked me to my core. I was like one of the walking dead for the rest of the night, my mind and body already grieving, as if it knew that my worst fear had been realized. That night I lay in bed praying for sleep, Gods, please let me se her. Sleep would not come, as if it was sparing me the heartache. Tears leaked out of my eyes and I buried my head in the soft blanket, given to me my first night here. I let the smell flow over me. Lavender and sea salt, bitter and sweet; gentle yet sharp. Home, a home we had shared. More tears come as I finally slept.

Empty darkness greeted me. No dreams, no Roma. _No_. She can't be gone. I ran shouting for her, screaming and crying. A flash of light left me blinded and stumbling. I fell and landed on soft ground. "Now sister, how can a proper soldier march if she cannot even walk." I lift my head. "Roma!" I leap and crush her into a hug. "Oh, Gods, I thought you were dead!" She is unable to keep her balance and we fall on the soft green grass, we are back at the tranquil pond where we lived so long ago. "You cannot get rid of me that easily, sister." I finally let go, sit back and take a good look at my sister. Before we went our separate ways looking at her was like looking in a mirror, the differences so slight, not many could make them out. But now she has new scars, a very prominent one on her left check follows the curve of her face. She wears the deep purple of Camp Jupiter. I lift her forearm, burned into the skin are the lyre crossed with two arrows, the symbol of the Roman Apollo. Under it 3 bars, representing her years of service. We are very different now. Her fingers touch my camp necklace. 7 Colorful clay beads and the orange clothe of my tee shirt that they rest on. Just like she was born to wear purple and bear the burned tattoos of Rome, I was born to wear these things. "So what news from Greece?" She half-jokes. My smile is lost though, as I steel myself for the grim news I have to relay. I open my mouth and speak the words that Chiron told me, and everything that had happened.

After my tale she pats my hand and promises that she would deliver the message to her Centurion, Dakota, the proceeds to tell me of Rome, of new members and her friends in her cohort. We share silly stories form our camps. I even sing a few Campfire songs, which make her laugh. We end up lying back next to each other gazing at the stars and sharing the different versions of the stories that reside there. I had thought that my first day at Camp would have been the best day ever, but sitting with my sister, I know that for now this is the best day of my life, at least until we can see each other, for real and be together again.

A week a passes with scattered reports of Annabeth and the other quest members. They're on Alcatraz! No, they're in New York! Texas! I t seems impossible but I remember that Annabeth said time and distance moves differently in the Labyrinth. Then one day we hear on the news that Mount St. Helens has exploded. A few days later Annabeth returned, but no Grover, no Tyson, and no Percy. Annabeth explains that they had visited Hephaestus for directions to Daedalus. The Fire God had asked for a favor. He wanted them to investigate what was using his forge, under Mount St. Helens. On the way Grover had felt something, pure nature magic. He thought it was Pan. So he and Tyson had followed the scent of magic. She and Percy had continued on. Upon reaching the forge, they had run in to some telekines, seal like monsters that were forging weapons for the Titans. Percy distracted them so she could get back to the entrance. She was waiting for him when the mountain exploded.

Percy was gone, probably dead. He wasn't the prophecy child after all, Nico was. The Hermes cabin had been responsible for his shroud, green silk and trident embroidery. We had gathered as close to the beach as we could, to burn it. Annabeth is given the honor of lighting it. The shroud was a flame and Annabeth was saying her final words when Percy appeared out of the water. I honestly thought Annabeth was going to actually kill him for scaring her like that.

After that scare things go on as they had, the quest in the Labyrinth and the defense of the camp. The counselors created many drills for the camp, offensive, defensive, escape you name it. It doesn't help dissipate the dark cloud over my home; in fact it increases the tension. The stiffness of the valley continues and increases until it reaches the climax, the first battle of the 2nd Titan war.

When I wake that day I do not smile or hum. I stoically rummage though my things pulling out my armor, shield and sword. I help Will in to his armor then he helps me with mine, a routine that we developed during the attack drills earlier that summer. The Apollo battalion, as we are called, charges out of our cabin towards the woods. We see the Hermes group and Ares too, as they run to the battlements. Will and I separate in the woods, climbing trees to the archer platforms there. I summon my bow and arrows and lean against the tree trunk with my sights set on the Entrance. We wait for something to show it's ugly head. We wait for hours and nothing shows. I am on the ground when Percy, Annabeth, Tyson and Grover appear.

They go to the Big house with Chiron. Curious I follow them. I wait under the window listening to the results from the quest. They talk of Pan and of Luke. "Kronos's golden sarcophagus, it was in the stronghold of Mount Tam." Annabeth starts. "The sarcophagus is still there, but there's nothing in it. With every half-blood that joined his cause, part of Kronos's body reappeared in the sarcophagus." Percy paused. "But it wasn't his original body. It was Luke's. I sit stunned Luke, a person I considered family, is hosting the greatest evil I knew. He wasn't the Luke I knew anymore. There, in that moment, I let him go. I removed him from my heart. But I knew it would be harder for Annabeth. I slip away and back up my tree before they see me.

They exit and get ready as well. I see they have brought a friend, Nico. I want to climb down to talk to him but noises start echoing from the Entrance. _Boom, Crack, Boom_. Something is coming up the tunnel and it's big. Out of the corner of my eye I see Will set an arrow and pull the string in to a ready position. I follow his lead. The string bites into my fingers, drawing blood. The noises have stopped. Many campers look around wondering the same thing I was, false alarm? It has happened. (Some poor pizza guy got very lost.)

In the instant we remove our eyes from the pile of rocks and lower our weapons, it explodes. First Giants with car-shields, followed by dracne. More monsters pour into the valley in those few moments than I had seen in both of my lives. We archers fire, picking out weak and unprotected areas. I stay aloft as long as I can, but eventually I run out of arrows. Now what do I do? I rack my brain for an idea. _Light bulb!_ I remove my shield from my back. I wait until an enemy is directly below me, and then jump, leaving my bow and empty quiver on the platform. I put my shield under my feet; squish the monster and roll on to my feet. Shield up and sword drawn, I tackle the closest group of monsters and 8 telekines fall to my sword. I find Will facing a group of dracne. He's not protecting his back though, and one of the dracne is sneaking up on him. I jump and land on the offender, grinding her in to the earth and slicing her head off. I take Will's back and we fight in tandem. Just as we finish them Kampe, the warden of the hundred-handed ones and their brethren the Cyclops, erupts out of the smoking ruin. She attacks Percy and Annabeth, but I can't help them. I have to keep myself alive. The battle lasts for an eternity. I am so involved in not dying that I don't even see Mrs. O'Leary tearing in with Quintus on her back. I didn't even see Briaes, the hundred-handed one, appear and take down Kampe.

Only when the battle ceases do I grasp the enormity of the battle that we faced. We had beaten them back in to the Labyrinth, thinking they could escape. But most of Luke's army never made it out, because Daedalus, Quintus, died after the battle, causing it to collapse. Almost every camper and satyr that fought is injured and many I fear will not recover from their injuries. The Apollo healers, including myself, work around the clock to get them back on their feet. During my breaks I talk with Nico, I seem to be the only one who dose. I know he will have to leave eventually it is his destiny. But he is part of my destiny too.

The rest of the summer is fairly normal. I pray for the fallen on the burial night and swear to myself that they will not die in vain. I attend the final meeting of The Cloven Council where Grover tells us of Pans death, his true death. I try to put everything behind me. I get back to my schedule of training and monster classes. This war isn't over though. I feel it is just beginning.


	6. Chapter 5: The Battle for Manhattan

A/N: I'm so sorry! this one took forever to write which is weird because it's the shortest yet. Probably because I tried to extend it and make it more accurate. Read and review please.

Disclaimer: Alana is mine, Greca is mine and so is Roma. Everybody else? nope.

Chp. 5 Alana's Role in The Battle for Manhattan

This was it. D-Day. Most of you know this story and it's very hard to talk about, speaking as a survivor, so I'm sorry if I'm vague. Remembering the Battle makes me think of everyone we lost, on our side and on the Titian's. Those demigods didn't have to die. For the first time in my life I found myself angry with the gods, for abandoning so many of their children. But it is their nature to be a little self-centered, just as it is ours to blame those in power over us.

For once when summer came, there was no joy in the Camp. We were like a tightly wound spring, ready to snap in to action in a second if need be. Unfortunately the tension was causing some people to crack. My Cabin, Apollo, and the Ares Cabin had earlier in the year, worked together to capture a Golden Flying Chariot. Since then we had been having a bit of a feud over which cabin has a better claim on the chariot and thereby wins ownership of it. Chiron had agreed that the Apollo cabin had a better claim, but Ares refused to give up. Back and forth the insults and curses flew, until finally it our little feud reached its peak.

Clarisse refused to help the camp in the Titian War until she and her cabin were honored the way they thought hey ought to be. This was a devastating blow to the camp. Ares were our best fighters and our strongest. With out them it was unlikely that we would survive, much less win. Not to mention this declaration came right after we found out Beckerdof, Leader of the Hephaestus Cabin had fallen during the Blow Up Luke's Ship Mission. He was so kind and had so much potential. It wasn't right, that someone like that was gone when such a great evil still roamed the earth but instead of breaking us, his death gave us the will to fight. Most of us at least.

I suppose the one who took his death hardest was his new girlfriend, Silena. She was sobbing for days it seemed. It was because of this, that Percy left the camp with Nico, to take a dip in the Styx and become invincible. Nico had apparently been trying to convince him since last summer, but Percy had refused, until now.

So when Percy called us we came, all of us expect for Ares. (Why they were still angry about the chariot I have no idea.) The Battle was hard. I was back and forth, healing room to the battlefield, getting almost no rest. But I suppose I fared better than most. When I fought I was a whirlwind of arrows and sword blows. Nothing could touch me. I was angry those stupid monsters and Kronos, so I let my aura protect me, unseen but felt by my enemies, a thousand suns burning them to the ground.

When Kronos charged on Olympus I as in a healing room, keeping the wounded hid away and out of the fight. But I felt uneasy; as though there was something I was missing. So I dropped to the floor and opened a Sun Window. What I saw will haunt me forever. Typhon in all his monstrous glory, approaching closer by the minute. Kronos and his army at our doors, Chiron the last defense. I watched him fall and I saw Kronos walk toward the elevator, as if he already owned the world. I opened my eyes and I felt a pull, toward an abandoned path. I was about to ignore it, but I heard a voice, _Sister you have to go. You must witness this. Trust me._ It was Roma. She was guiding me somewhere. I followed the path.

Before I knew it I stood behind a giant stone pillar, in the god's throne room and watched in horror as they fought. Percy, our invincible leader, and Kronos, our most hated enemy. Annabeth and Grover were fighting off a demigod with one eye. Ethan. My friends were able to make a turncoat of Ethan, he helped them attack. He attempted to take Kronos's head of, but ended up with a sword shard in his stomach. He fell though a hole in the floor that Kronos had made. Blows were exchanged, pipes played and damage done to the thrones off the Olympians. (They still stood thank the Gods. For if they fell, everything would be in vain.) Soon Riptide skittered across the floor, though the hole, and was lost and the scythe thrown on to the hearth fire, were Hestia melted it with fury. They both stood weaponless. Annabeth yelled at him, "You promised Luke! Family!" Kronos's face twitched and I heard Luke's voice. I heard his pain and his plan. Percy took her dagger, the same one Luke had promised on, the only weapon any of them had left, and gave it to him. Luke, not Kronos, plunged the knife in to his weak point, and so gave his life to send Kronos back to Tartarus. _The Hero's soul/ Cursed blade shall reap._

We, the battered, the victorious, the survivors, celebrated with the gods that morning, then headed home. So much had changed since we left our camp a few days before. We had a new Oracle, Rachel. Chiron introduced us and we got to be good friends. Grover was now a lord of the Wild. The gods had promised to claim their demigod children and we had new cabins to build. Percy and Annabeth had finally started dating. Things were good in my little circle too. Will had taken Michael Yew's place as head counselor and I took his spot as head medical specialist. Nico and me got to spend more time together, which was nice. I had really missed him. A new bead was added to my collection, black embossed with the Empire State Building. The names of the fallen circled the bead. It would be a sorrowful reminder of all we had done this summer.

More things were changing outside our sheltered valley. My dreams revealed that my brave sister had indeed delivered her message and the Romans had attacked the Titan stronghold. I watched in awe as Jason clad in gold and purple, take down the Titan Kiros, singlehandedly. He also destroyed the Black Throne, Kronos's seat of power, insuring that he could not rise again. At least not for another four thousand years. They heralded him as a hero. Roma even got recognition for her 'vision'. Someone even mentioned having her apprentice with the augur, noting that he had failed to see and warn the camp about the stronghold. This put Octavian, the augur for the legion, in quite a panic. He knew that if he failed to predict something else big, he would be fired.

Summer came to and end and many people went home, to be with their families. But unlike them I had no family outside of this valley that I could visit. I missed Roma, being able to tell her everything. A few days after summer session ended I had another vision. But this one was different. It came in flashes. A sleeping face in the earth, starting to stir. 12 giants standing battle ready. Myself struggling over mountains that threatened to swallow me. Two armies, one under a gold eagle, the other lead by a green banner stitched with a trident. I felt fear and anger coursing though the vision. I told Chiron what I had seen. He nodded gravely, "It is time."

From that moment on, I was no longer hiding in the shadows. I was to hone my skills, mainly as a peacemaker, preparing myself for the trials ahead of me. The group of ten I had seen so long ago was coming together. Now was the time of The Greco-Roman.


End file.
